Random moments with the Twilight Characters
by roseyredcheeksforever
Summary: The title says it all! The characters from Twilight in an online chat room going completely nuts! Who exactly are Mike and Jake talking to? And just what will happen to Edward when his family decides they like, The Three Blind Mice? Read and review!
1. SHOPPING RULES!

Random moments with the Twilight Characters

**A/N : We got this idea from ****pleasebiteme**** who wrote ****Pens & Sharpies****, and if you read this I want to say thank you for making us completely nuts, and for the inspiration. But mostly for making nuts. Anyways enjoy our first fan fiction!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or soon to come Breaking Dawn. We wish we owned Edward though! sigh, but we wouldn't do that to Bella. **

**We'll be quiet now… enjoy! **

**Random moments with the Twilight Characters**

**Chapter 1:**

**Alice:** SHOPPING RULES!!

**Edward: **Wow Alice… -no comment-…

**Jasper:** I like PIE!!

**Edward: **Jasper… did you take another trip to the insane asylum?!...

**Jasper: **…

**Rosalie:** To the cuckoo hut DUMMY!

**-Bella** **is online-**

**Bella: **Yay! I finally got in! It only took me 5 hours, 25 minutes, and 54 seconds!

**Alice: **You are all crazy!!

**Edward: **Speaking of crazy… "SHOPPING RULES!!" What's up with that?!

**Alice: **You like Shopping too?!

**Edward: **I rest my case…

**Emmett: **I smell Dogs! Let's go cook some!!

**Jake: **What's that supposed to mean?!

**Mike: **You're HOT!!

**Everyone except Mike: **WTH?!

**-Bella is offline-**

**-Edward is offline-**

**-Rosalie is offline-**

**-Emmett is offline-**

**-Alice is offline-**

**-Jasper is offline-**

**-Jake is offline-**

**Mike: **What?! What did I say…?!

**A/N : So what did you think? Was it worth reading? If so Read and Review! Any questions? Bye!**


	2. Cheese!

**Emmett: **Cheese…

**Jasper: **WTH?!

**Emmett: **You don't like cheese…?  -Sob-

**Alice**:I like cheese! 

**Edward: **But you're a VAMPIRE… You can't eat cheese… or anything for that matter!

**Bella:** Barbies!!

**Rosalie: **I like Barbies too!!

**Edward: **… -no comment- … sorry love…

**Bella: **-sob- 

**-Jessica is online-**

**Jessica:** Hello? Bella? Is Edward online?

**Edward: **…yes… whatdoyouwant? …

**Bella: **CanIplaytoo?

**A/N (Bella thinks that writing with no spaces is a game… sigh…poor girl…I worry about her… laugh…)**

**Bella:** kedtuv… Yay!!

**Jessica:** EDWARD I LOVE YOU!!

**Edward: **… I don't know who to answer first…

**Jake: **Hello?

**Jasper: **Who let the dogs out?!

**Jake: **Shut up!

**Emmett: **No you shut up! Oh! Hey, Edward…

**Edward: **What?!

**Emmett: **Don't tell Rosalie this, but I think she looks fat in her new outfit…

**Edward: **… -no comment- …

**Alice: **nice knowing you Emmett, but you're about to die…

**-Rosalie is online-**

**Rosalie: **what?! That's it Emmett…! X(

**-Rosalie is offline-**

**Bella: **Wow… well… nice knowing you.

**Emmett:** Edward help! Rofdnkajnbfsldgjuidbnekouhklzdeughlyhiunlk

**Emmett is offline-**

**Jasper:** Yeah she doesn't look too hot in that dress…

**Edward: **…

**Bella: **…

**Alice: **Uh, I picked that out for her! Prepare to die!

**-Alice is offline-**

**Jasper: **Save Me… # KJLMO

**-Jasper is offline-**

**Bella: **Or dead…

**Jessica: **Soooo… Edward are you busy Saturday?

**Edward: **…uhh… (Shocked expression)

**Bella: **…Yeah, he's taking me to dinner!! GRRR…

**Jessica: **aww…

**-Jessica is offline-**

**Bella: **Looks like it's just us now! 

**Edward: **I love you darling.

**Jake: **Can I be your darling?!

**Edward: **…WTH… -no comment-…

**Bella: **Was he talking to me or… you?!

**Jake: **I was talking to-

**Mike: **I LOVE YOU!!

**Everyone except Mike: **WTH!!

**-Bella is offline-**

**-Edward is offline-**

**-Jake is offline-**

**Mike: **…Hello?...hello?...anyone there…? O.K. I get the point…I'll just shut up now…

**A/N: Poor Mike… we have no sympathy for him. He's just here to play the DUMMY for all of OUR ENTERTAINMENT!! Sorry to ALL the 'Mike Fans' out there…, but if are his FAN than you should know that he isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.**


	3. Insanity

Chapter: 3

Chapter: 3

Emmett: Hey Jasper?

-Jasper is online-

Jasper: Yeah?

Emmett: Jasper let's play a game!

Jasper: Okay, what's it called?

Emmett: Drive Edward INASNE!!

Jasper: Okay! So, how do we play?

-Alice is online-

Alice: Awww… Cheeseburgers! Why didn't I think of that?! Can I play too?!

Emmett: Fine, but only if you tell us where Edward is, right now.

Alice: He'll be back from his hunt in 1 hour!

Emmett: Okay, here's the plan; we have to block our minds from him and only think of the song-

Alice: Awesome applesauce! It's THE PERFECT IDEA!!

-Rosalie is online-

Rosalie: Oooh, can I play?

Emmett: Well, I don't know-

Rosalie: Let me play, or ELSE!! ( 1,000,000)

Emmett: OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! You can play, just please… NO…

Alice and Rosalie: YAY!!

Emmett: So, here's the deal, we are going to think and sing the song… "Three Blind Mice", until Edward goes INSANE!! This is gonna be FUN!!

Jasper: That's a GREAT IDEA! Alice, how many more minutes left until he's here?

Alice: 55 minutes left! I'm SOOO HAPPY!! Uh, Oh… Not good…

Everyone except Alice: What is it?

Alice: Bella-

-Bella is online-

Bella: Hey guys, what's up?! This time it only took me 4 hours, 34 minutes, and 33 seconds!

**(A/N: She is referring to Chapter 1: Shopping Rules! See her first comment on that chapter… then you shall understand... ; )**

Alice: Oh…that's great…! I'm… SOOOO PROUD of you…! Heh … Heh… Heh…

Jasper: …

Emmett: … Hey… Bella…!

Bella: Hey Emmett!... Thanks for being the ONLY PERSON to say, 'HI.' TO ME!!

Alice: … I'm sorry Bella! It's just that…uh…er…

Bella: Guys what's going on here?

Everyone except Bella: … … … … …

Bella: I know you guys are hiding something from me. So, hurry up; spill it!

Alice: Umm…just read what we wrote above; then we'll see what you think…

Bella: Uh…okay…?

_Bella read's the chat that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie had previously started without her. _

Bella: Wow…

Alice: Sooo… What do you think? Is it REALLY BAD?

Bella: Well… I guess that I won't be too bad if-

Alice: Yes, you can!

Bella: Let me finish because unlike you the rest of them are not _psychics_. If you let me come over to watch this unfold, and promise me that Edward won't get hurt I won't be too mad.

Emmett: Don't worry Bella, he won't get hurt.

'_He won't get hurt __**TOO BADLY**__," Emmett amended, silently in his head._

Bella: Okay, I'll let this one slide, but Alice, first you'll need to come pick me up. Okay? Oh, yeah, and when will he be back from his hunt?

Alice: Edward will be back in 50 minutes, so I'll be at your house in 10 minutes, kay? Oh, yeah! You need to meet one more condition…

Bella: And that would be what, exactly?

Alice: You have to promise not to tell him anything, and you have to promise to act normal around him.

**A/N: Yes, we know we're evil, but we have a thing going we want ten reviews by the end of the day. We know (more or less what we are writing for the next chapter, but we just need to type it…). We apologize for not updating for so long, but things have been busy with school and such, and then the power has been out, so yeah… That's our sad-and-pathetic-sounding excuse, but it's the truth. So, ten reviews, and we'll work harder to get chapters up! We love you guys!! **

**: P roseyredcheeksforever** __


	4. FORGIVE ME!

**A/N: APOLOGIZE**

**-Bella is online-**

**Bella: **La, lala, lala, lala…

**-Alice is online-**

**Alice:** ...Bella…?

**Bella: **Yes, Alice? What's up?

**Alice:** Don't you love me anymore…?

**Bella: **OF COURSE I DO! WHAT MAKES YOU ASK THAT QUESTION?

**Alice: **Well, it's been like 2 years… You never call, you don't text, you don't e-mail…you never WRITE!

(**A/N:** -cough- To author! Hint! Hint!)

**Bella:** Errr…Alice? I don't know how it is in VAMPIRELAND, but… IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE 20 MINUTES OVER HERE!

**Alice: **Ooohhh…Oops…Sorry...!

**Bella:** It's fine… By the way… You still need to pick me up or else the whole plan is OFF!

**Alice: **Okay! Be there in 5! ^_^ Love you!

**A/N:** I really want to apologize! I AM SO SORRY! It really has been more than two years since I last updated, but I want to continue writing this story because writing is my passion. A LOT of things have happened in my life since then (some personal and then there is school and such…) but I am here to stay! Unfortunately, I am no longer writing this story with my sister, but my brother is going help me out now! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! (If you all are even reading this…If not well, I hope you newcomers will enjoy this!) Anyways, I'll try to update as much as possible from now on, and get this story moving forward! Enjoy!

Love you guys so much,

roseyredcheeksforever


End file.
